


Trust

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is a short fic for a "trust" prompt. It will most likely have a part two (sooner or later)





	Trust

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Do you trust me?” Alex asked.

“The answer to that question is not so much a matter of yes or no, rather defined by the situation,” Thomas began to explain. “Do I trust your love for me? Of course. Do I trust your opinion on the wedding? Absolutely! Do I trust your judgment on this current situation… do you really want me to answer that?”

“Come on,” Alex urged Thomas, pulling him closer toward her. “It’s just a hot air balloon ride.”

“No, it is not,” Thomas protested, turning his attention toward the basket. “It’s a hot air balloon with Mr. Yamaguchi as our pilot. You failed to mention that when you suggested this outing.”

“Would you have come if I had told you?” Alex questioned. Thomas stared at her. “I thought not. It’s going to be fine. Chazz has gone with him several times already and look–no scars or broken bones!”

“Come on, Professor,” Crash called from the basket. “Live a little!”

“I don’t appreciate your track record,” Thomas argued. 

“I’ve only crashed once,” Crash shrugged. “No big deal!”

Thomas shot Crash a glance of annoyance. “That is once more than most.”

“I’ll be over here,” Crash responded, going back to preparing the balloon for takeoff. “Alex, if you’re going, we need to go!” 

“Please, Thomas,” Alex lowered her voice. She took his hands in hers. “I promise it won’t be as bad as you think. Crash agreed to take it easy and not even jokingly do something reckless.”

“Why can’t your best friend be dating someone less… extreme? Then we could happily take a romantic balloon ride with a _professional_ pilot,” Thomas complained. 

“Chazz could ask why his best friend isn’t dating someone _more_… extreme?” Alex teased, squeezing his hands. “If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to, but I think you’d enjoy it. No extra people to gossip about what we do or say. Just two couples, madly in love, on a romantic hot air balloon ride.” Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas’s neck and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“One day that look isn’t going to work,” Thomas stated, his face hardly unchanged. 

Alex jumped up excitedly and quickly kissed his cheek. “That sounds like a problem for future Alex.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the hot air balloon before he could change his mind.


End file.
